Entendi la referencia
by pierrot2596
Summary: historias cortas basadas en series, peliculas y programas conocidos con los personajes de soul eater. Posiblemente todo sea comedia. Con el fin de entretener, hacer reir y que entiendan las referencias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**hace años que no publico nada. Quisiera continuar mis viejas historias pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni se como... En fin, tenia esto escrito hace tiempo y pense en publicarlo.**

**son algunos cortos basados en programas, series y demas que son muy conocidos con los personajes de soul eater. Creo que todo sera comedia**

**solo quiero que los lectores se entretengan y se diviertan un rato. Y que entiendan la referencia.**

1

Era una noche normal en el apartamento. Maka había salido a cenar con su padre (no es que ella quisiera) y los demás habitantes de la casa se encontraban ya durmiendo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un grito de terror rompió el silencio.

-¡Makaaaa! - grito crona entrando en la habitación de soul

El joven de ojos rubí se despertó abruptamente al escucharla gritar

\- Oh, Crona ¿Qué pasa? La habitación de maka esta al otro lado del pasillo

\- Lo siento - se disculpo la chica - tuve una pesadilla

\- Ay nena, recuéstate y cuéntamelo todo - murmuro soul volviéndose a acomodar en su cama y cerrando los ojos

\- Se que es absurdo - comenzó crona jugando con sus dedos - pero soñé que el kishin venia por mi y que ...

\- Ahhhhhhh - grito soul interrumpiéndola - ¡EL KISHIN! Hay que tapear las ventanas voy por la escopeta

Ambos entraron en pánico y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Soul se detuvo en la sala al ver a blair cómodamente dormida en el sofá en su forma de gato. Se acerco y la despertó.

\- Blair no quiero asustarte pero tal vez el kishin… ¡ASURA esta en la casa!

\- Ñyaaaaaa

La gata chillo y pego un brinco hasta el techo.

Maka volvió un poco más tarde esa noche. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento se sorprendió al ver el lugar en completo desorden. Todos los muebles fuera de su lugar y firmemente apilados contra la puerta y las ventanas, las cuales estaban selladas con tablas de madera y clavos.

Preocupada por el bienestar de sus compañeros de casa, corrio a las habitaciones y se asusto más al ver disparos en la puerta de su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los otros tres ocupantes del apartamento escondido tras el colchón de su cama y soul le apuntaba con un arma.

\- ¿pero qué les paso? - pregunto la rubia ceniza totalmente confundida

\- Oh nada, maka - respondió soul en un tono alegre y sarcástico que rápidamente paso a ser molesto - solo un pequeño incidente ¡CON EL KISHIN !. Pero no habría pasado nada si hubieras estado aquí para no dejarme comportar como un idiota


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno al parecer el primero quedo mas largo que los demas y se hara cada vez mas cortos, si gustan eapero poder hacer muchos**

2

Era una tranquila tarde de sábado en el apartamento de maka y soul ...

El lugar estaba aseado, las compras estaban hechas y la ropa estaba limpia. Era hora de relajarse y pasar un tiempo de calidad en pareja.

Maka se encuentra en su habitación peinándose su cabello rubio cuando escucho una fuerte explosión. Asomándose por su ventana logro ver una grotesca criatura con cabeza de cuervo y garras descomunales.

\- ¡soul! - grito la chica buscando su traje de scythe master - ¿Dónde está mi gabardina?

\- ¿Qué? - escucho gritar al chico desde la otra habitación

\- ¿DONDE-ESTA-MI-GABARDINA? - repitio ahora molesta

\- Ah, la puse por ahí

\- ¿Dónde? - grito molesta tratando de pensar donde habia dejado sus botas de combate

\- ¿para que quieres saber?

En ese momento hubo otra explosión fuera del apartamento

\- ¡La necesito!

\- Ah ah. Ni se te ocurra huir para hacerte la heroína. ¡Hemos planeado esta cena durante dos meses!

\- ¡el publico esta en riesgo!

\- Mi velada esta en riesgo

\- Ya dime dónde está mi gabardina, soul¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO DE UNA GRAN HAZAÑA!

\- ¿gran hazaña? Yo soy tu novio ¡soy tu mas grande hazaña!

MAKA-CHOP


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno despues de mucho tiempo aqui esta el capitulo 3. Mas corto que el anterior. Estuve leyendo los comentarios de mi otra historia y me sentí como una vil cucaracha por no haber actualizado en mas de un año. Quiero hacerlo pero no me salen las palabras. De verdad espero hacerlo pronto.**

3

Crona se encontraba llorando en su cama. Estaba acostada boca abajo y las lagrimas empapaban su almohada. En ese momento soul entro a su habitación para tratar de consolarla.

— Soy estupida – dijo la chica entre suspiros ahogados

— No es cierto. Eres una chica muy lista – repuso el arma sentado junto a ella en su cama

— Los amigos siempre dicen eso

— Maka ¿soy un chico listo? – pregunto soul al ver pasar a su compañera por el pasillo

— No! Eres estúpido como black star

— Ya ves


	4. Chapter 4

**como el anterior es tan corto publicare dos mas... tambien bastante cortos. Este es un poco kidxcrona**

4

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el apartamento de maka y soul para cenar juntos. Maka acomodaba los cubiertos en la mesa del café frente al sofa cuando crona se le acerco para ayudarla

— Debes acomodarlos así para que se vea simétrico – dijo la espadachín reacomodando todo

— ¿Tu también te convertiste en una amante de la simetría como kid? – pregunto liz asombrada

— ¡¿eso es contagioso?! – dijo black star asustado cuando los tres chicos se acercaron

— No. Pero sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve algo asimétrico

Crona le dedico una sonrisa a kid y fue a la cocina a buscar la comida

— No la dejes ir jamas – le aconsejo liz a su compañero antes de empezar a comer


	5. Chapter 5

**otro cortito mas ...**

5 5

El profesor stein acabó de dar una leccion muy importante sobre la resonancia de almas entre dos o mas tecnicos

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? - dijo el maestro cuando termino su explicación

En ese momento Black star levanto la mano muy emocionado

\- ¿Por qué el agua hirviendo ablanda una papa pero endurece un huevo?

\- De la clase

Black star bjo su mano en silencio bajo su mano en silencio

.

.

**el proximo corto va a tener una referencia muy buena **


	6. Chapter 6

**noooooo ** **Se me borro la referencia que tanto queria publicar y habia prometido. Estoy que lloro, ¡tanto trabajo perdido! Y estaba a punto de subirlo. editar por celular es muy difícil llevo mucho rato intentando con esto**

**Bueno los dejo con esta que también es buena. Disculpen por la edición. Advertencias: esto es un poco makaxblackstar**

6)

Esa tarde algunos estudiantes estaban en la enfermería para un examen físico solo para armas. Liz y Patty caminan tranquilamente por el pasillo afuera de la enfermería esperando a sus amigos.

Liz se alejo para buscar un baño y una empanada se acercó a una ventana que daba al exterior de la escuela.

\- Oh mira. Ahí estan maka y black star - dijo patty emocionada al ver dos de sus mejores amigos frente a la entrada del shibusen - hey chicos, ¡hey! - Grito para saludarlos pero no la escucharon.

Parecían estar conversando tranquilamente hasta que estrella negra sujeto a maka por la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello besándose apasionadamente

\- Oh oohh OOOHH - grito patty en shock

En ese momento volvio liz y se acerco a su hermana preocupada

\- Ooohh - grito Patty señalando hacia afuera de la ventana, sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas - ¡black star y maka! ¡Black star y maka!

\- ¡oh midios! - grito liz

\- ¡blackstar y maka! - patty seguia gritando

\- Ahhhh ¡oh mi dios! - grito patty alejándose de la ventana y cubriéndose los ojos - ¡mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!

\- Patty, todo esta bien, esta bien

\- No, se están besando - seguía gritando Patty señalando a la ventana

\- Lo se - trato de calmarla liz

\- ¡Tu lo sabias!

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Y kidd también! Pero soulno lo sabe así que deja de gritar de una vez!

En ese momento salió soulde la enfermería

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto sorprendiendo a las chicas y ambas gritaron. De inmediato empezaron a gritar de alegría

\- ¿quée? ¿Queé? pregunto preocupado

\- Nada - grito liz tomado por los hombros y brincando a su alrededor - Es que estamos muy emocionados porque pasaste el examen físico

\- En realidad es algo muy bueno - comento optimista la guadaña acercándose a la ventana. Patty también comenzó a brincar en círculos

\- Ven aquí - dijo patty tratando de alejarlo de la ventana

Dejandose llevar por la emoción el chico comenzó a saltar con ellas. los tres brincaron y se abrazaron festejando.


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno resulta que recupere lo que habia escrito cinco minutos despues de perderlo. Esta referencia en especial me gusta mucho. Al final explicare un poco del por qué. Sin mas que decir aqui esta. Referencia 7**

**.**

**.**

Death city se encuentra en estado de emergencia. El kishin no murio y estaba desaparecido, la locura se estaba esparciendo y aun no sabían la causa exacta. Algunos maestros y estudiantes se encontraban discutiendo airadamente en la sala de la muerte. Todos estaban tensos, en especial crona quien se sentia incapaz de mantener la cordura por mucho mas tiempo. Además el profesor stein no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

—somos una bomba de tiempo - crona dijo enfadada al final de su discurso

—Tu tienes calmarte - ordenó shinigami sama a crona después de que ella diera su opinión de la situación

—Por qué no dejan que libere tensión - sugirió kidd positivamente colocando una mano en el hombro de maka

—Sabes bien por que no puede. Cierra la boca - dijo la chica de coletas enojada quitando la mano de su hombro

—Ah. Tal vez quieras obligarme - reto imponente mientras sus compañeras, liz y patty, se posicionaban a cada lado de él

—Si. Muy fuerte con tus compañeras. Y sin ellas dime qué eres tu

—Shinigami, genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo

La maestra marí hizo un gesto estando de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto las misiones. tu solo peleas para ti mismo

Los demás en la sala estaban en silencio observando el enfrentamiento de los dos técnicos. Aunque la única molesta parecía ser maka, kidd por su parte permanecia aparentemente calmado.

— No eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros. De acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti - recrimino la rubia mientras kid solo la escuchaba

—Yo cortaría ese alambre - contesto tranquilo el joven shinigami. Maka dio una rápida mirada a su amiga de pelo rosa quien lucia bastante tensa

— Si. Siempre una salida - la rubia de coletas sonrió sarcástica tratando de reprimir su ira creciente– quizás no eres una amenaza pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe

— ¿un héroe? ¿Igual que tu? Eres solo una niña con convicciones y una guadaña. Lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de otras personas

—toma tus armas. Veamos quien gana

—Jajajajaja ustedes son tan patéticos - río black star - y debiles

— Si. Somos un gran equipo - murmuro sarcástica crona

—Marie. Escolte a crona a su ...

—¿A donde? - interrumpió la espadachín a shinigami sama - rentaron mi cuarto *

—La celda solo era en caso de ...

—En caso de tener que matarme, pero es inútil. Lo se. Ya lo intente

Kid y maka dejaron su enfrentamiento a un lado para prestarle atención a crona quien pudo comenzar a perder la compostura preocupándolos a todos.

—Estoy harta. Ya no quería sentir dolor así que me corte los brazos y ragnarok me golpeó - todos los presentes se sintieron mal por esa declaración - seguí con mi vida, me concentré en ayudar a otras personas. Estaba bien. Hasta que ustedes me metieron en esta absurda misión y pusieron a todos en riesgo. ¿Les cuento mi secreto? Qué hago para mantener la calma ... - Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más perturbada y los presentes estaban comenzando a tomar una posición defensiva.

—Crona - pidió maka con seriedad - guarda a ragnarok

En ese momento, croná se dio cuenta de que su espada se había materializado en su mano y la soltó molesta haciéndola desaparecer.

El ambiente seguía tenso entre todos hasta que el suelo se sacudió fuertemente haciendolos caer y se escucharon explosiones

—toma tus armas - le ordeno maka a kid y todos salieron preparados para la lucha

.

.

* aquí imaginemos que capturaron a ... no se ... ¿eruka? Y la encerraron en la habitacion / celda de crona. Pero el kishin es loki enloqueciéndolos y controlándolos. No todo tiene que ser igual

.

.

**me gusta esa comparación de roles, maka como el capitan america y kid como iron man. Porque me gusta mas iron man y aunque tony podria ser perfectamente el lider de los vengadores el cargo de lider lo lleva stive.**

**Y pensando en civil war ****crona seria el soldado del invierno. "Es mi amiga" "yo tambien lo era"**

**Pero maka por lo plana no seria el trasero de América. Estupido y sensual capitan america. Se cree muy bueno siguiendo las reglas y lo jodio todo en civil war**

**Que viva iron man!**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno**

**Se que no es la primera ni la última vez que algiien hace un fanfic asi y no hay presionar de actualizar ya que nadie lee esto. Pero aqui vienen dos capitulos mas sacados de la misma pelicula. En esta tenemos como protagonistas a las inigualables hermanas Thompson **

**.**

**.**

**8**

Era el inicio de un día de clases normales en shibusen y un par de hermanas muy conocidas llegaban a la academia subiendo las largas y agotadoras escaleras.

—Kyajajajajajaja - reía escandalosamente la hermana menor irritando a la otra

—Paty ya no grites - regaño su hermana - y asegúrate de entrar a todas tus clases hoy

—Oye yo si entro a clases

—El almuerzo no es una clase, Paty

—Lo es cuando tienes el monchis kyajajajajaja

—Por eso eres tan tan imbécil

—¡TU ABUELA! Kyajajajajaja

—Tú eres mi hermana y también es tu abuela idiota

—Oh si. Entonces tú estúpido padre kyajajajaja

— ¿ y qué ? Yo ni lo conozco estúpida - liz sacudió su largo cabello y siguió su camino

—Tampoco yo - murmuro confundida paty y se fue en otra dirección

.

.

**como palabras finales admito que esta escena me gusta y me hace reir, y mas si la imagino asi. Ya la leo con las voces reales en mi cabeza**


	9. Chapter 9

**y al que no le guste esta porque su adorada maka no es protagonista pues demalas porque a mi a mi si me gusto**

**.**

**.**

**9 9**

—Muy bien clase ¿Quién quiere hacer su presentación oral primero?

Todos miraban hacia otra dirección excepto una chica que levanto la mano con mucha emoción

—Alguien mas - pregunto el profesor con cierta molestia

—Aquí - pedía maka con su sonrisa risueña

—Alguien mas quiere ...

—¡A mi! - rogaba la rubia entusiasmada

—Ay hazlo maka - indico el profesor resignado

—Siii - festejo y rápidamente se levanto y fue hacia el frente de la clase

El profesor stein se acerco a su lugar con desinterés y busco un cigarrillo

—Gracias. Estoy lista, inicio ...

—Si .. Empieza

—Mi presentación es sobre la primera en enmienda ...

Maka inicio su discurso con mucha energía mientras su maestro encendía su cigarrillo y rodaba los ojos exasperado

\- ... y comienza el 25 de mayo de 1787 en Filadelfia con George Washington y dice ...

Tsubaki, como todos los demás, no presto atención. Un tanto aburrido tuvo su mirada hacia la ventana, encontrándose con un extraño sujeto enmascarado que la observaba. Asustada y confundida volvió la vista hacia el pizarrón por un segundo para después de notar asombrada que el extraño ya no estaba (porque corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano). En ese momento encontraron una nota junto a ella, la tomo y leyó en ella la frase "se lo que hicieron el Halloween pasado". En ese momento comenzó a recordar algo ...

* escena censurada de tsubaki y blackstar *

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrar una segunda nota en el mismo lugar la cual leyo también. "no perra! Me refiero al tipo que mataron!"

En ese momento soltó las notas asustada

—... la primera enmienda nos da el derecho de decir lo queramos cuando queramos ...

\- ay ya basta maka. Fuera - dijo el profesor stein exasperacion empujando a la chica de coletas

.

.

**jajajaja bueno hasta el proximo año. O antes si no me da pereza**


End file.
